Regret
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because he regretted putting the poison in her drink.


**Regret**

**Because he regretted putting the poison in her drink.**

**{**_**Drink the poison lightly, 'cause there are deeper and darker things than you, I know. Cos' I've been there too.**_**}**

* * *

The assassin watched in anticipation as the girl picked the cup up, oblivious to what would happen. _Drink it already! _He wanted to yell his thoughts, but knew not to. He leaned slightly forward, holding his breath as the girl brought the cup to her lips, taking a wift.

"Mmh, smells delicious." She gave him a kind smile, a hidden meaning in her eyes. Natsu held his grimace, staring at her with the solemn look he always possessed. She pressed the cup to her lips again only to pull it away once more, turning to look him in the eye. Natsu let out a soft, frustrated sigh, wanting her to hurry up and drink the poison so his job could be done with.

He had been here far too long for his liking. Having to befriend the girl was easy enough, but he had found himself actually _stalling _from the dirty deed. Spending every waking and non waking minute with her. He had actually maybe fallen-

_No_, he couldn't think that way. It was too late for second thoughts, no backing out now. He had already implanted the poison in her drink.

"Before I drink this I want you to know that...you're my best friend, and I'm grateful that I got to meet you." She said, sweetly and yet weakly, a sad bittersweet smile on her face.

And that's when he realized.

_She knew. _

She _knew _there was poison in the cup, and yet here she was, taking a sip of it. Quietly, it fell out of her hands and to the floor, shattering into a million beautiful pieces.

_No. _

_._

.

.

_NO!_

Tears prickled the corners of Natsu's eyes. What had he done? Why had he gone through with the request? Sickness overcame the teenage boy, almost making him vomit. He had killed many before with ease, not giving a second thought to it. Yet here he was, on his knees and cradling the twitching blonde.

"Lucy...Lucy..." Natsu whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She looked up to him with sympathetic, loving eyes, brushing her thumb across his cheek, leaving goosebumps.

"Natsu..." She murmured, her eyes already turning glassy. Natsu felt a sob wrack his body as he watched the girl he loved reduced to a spaced out, dying girl.

"Lucy no...I shouldn't have..I'm sorry." He pleaded for forgiveness, pulling her as close as possible while still maintaining eye contact. Lucy couldn't die. Why? Why! He should've just forgotten about the whole thing and gone on being her friend, more than friends. Why was he destined for the cruel, lonesome life of an assassin?

_You were just doing your job. _The nonchalant killer inside of him argued, slightly aroused by how the girl looked, and yet disappointed. She wasn't crying nor screaming profanities, just laying in his lap with a peaceful smile on her face.

"I'm...confused. Isn't this what you wanted?" The girl looked up at him with pure bewilderment, blinking her brown eyes up at him.

"Why would you drink it? You knew! You knew so why?" He questioned her, trying to hold back his tears. The hard persona was coming back to him, his hands turning rigid and stiff holding her cold body close.

"If you wish for me to die my friend...should I not?" Lucy coughed, her skin turning paler than usual. Natsu felt dismay run through him, thinking of her words.

"I love you." Natsu whispered, a rush of emotion overtaking him. He roared in anger, frustration, disgust, angst, fear, and most of all, melancholy.

"Ne...I do not wish to hold you down, feeling as if you owe me." Lucy whispered back, her smile still intact. Natsu's eyes darkened and she put her palm on his face again, her thumb shaking slightly as she brushed it across his tanned cheek once more.

"Don't cry...at least you were able to complete the job." Lucy coughed once more, her body finally able to shut down. Natsu looked at her in astonishment.

"When?" He questioned, trying to hold onto her.

She smiled a content smile "I always knew." Her eyes closed, her breath leaving her in a woosh.

"Lucy...Lucy? Lucy!" Natsu cried out, eyes widened. He kept her pressed hand against his cheek with his hand, her other hand falling limply to the ground. His tears overpowered him again at the smile adorning her face, still and innocent.

She was dead.

And he killed her.

For once in Natsu's life, the guilt of taking another's life rushed to him, inflicting the pain tenfold.

And he knew he deserved it all.

_**Et tu, Brute?**_

* * *

**I don't really know u.u Playing AC2 can do this to ppl I knew the guys were gonna get hanged when they were captured I just knew it! I predicted the whole event like a boss n.n [I **_**really **_**like deathfics e.e]**

**here, enjoy or not wuutevs. History teach was tlking about Caesar and this came out of it(kind of?)**

_Review please, thanks~!_


End file.
